mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Leaf
The Super Leaf is a powerup in the Mario series. It is relatively similar to the not-to-be-confused-with Tanooki Suit. Games Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Leaves first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3. In Super Mario Bros. 3, when Mario equips the Raccoon Suit, Mario can fly and attack enemies with his tail. This tail attack is one of the only ways to defeat certain enemies, such as the Fire Chomp. The attack itself is triggered by pressing the B button and Mario spins around for a second and damages the enemy directly beside him. The attack is useful if you might be afraid of falling to your death because Mario can use this powerful attack even if he is midair, unfortunately this would automatically make you start to fall if you were flying. When midair, the leaf's attack slows Mario's fall time, so long as you repeatedly use the attack. Oddly enough, there is another item that could make Mario use this attack; That item is the Tanooki Suit. While running as Raccoon Mario, you can actually obtain the ability to fly. You may have noticed, if you are playing Super Mario Bros. 3, that there is a small bar at the stats menu at the bottom of the screen. It is used to measure your speed. When the bar goes to the very top, it makes a loud ringing sound. This is the moment Mario can fly. Press the jump button and Mario will start flying into the sky. To keep Mario in flight, repeatedly press the jump button. There is another item that also is capable of flight and that item is the P-wing. As with any other power-up in Super Mario Bros. 3, transforming into Raccoon Mario allows him to take an extra hit from an enemy. However, this is at the cost of the transformation. Super Mario 3D Land The Super Leaf reappears in Super Mario 3D Land and is grown on the Tail Tree, which is a tree located in front of Peach's Castle. During the events of Super Mario 3D Land, a violent storm blows off all the Super Leaves and are spread throughout the land. Bowser gives most of his minions the power of the super Leaves so that they could have a greater chance of defeating Mario. False Bowsers, in this game are also produced by, the super leaves, a Goomba and magic. New Super Mario Bros. 2 It has the same abilities as it did in Super Mario Bros 3. Mario Kart series Mario Kart 7 In the Mario Kart series, the Super Leaf is an power-up that gives drivers a tanooki tail and the ability to deflect other objects and knock over other karts. It is featured in the latest Mario Kart instalment, Mario Kart 7. It has black eyes with white pupils, as seen in the Roulette Box and is brown with large light brown stripes. It also appears to have a small hole in the top left corner. Gallery MariousingSuperLeafinMarioKart7.png|Mario using Super Leaf in Mario Kart 7 Category:Power-ups Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Items Category:Items in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Items